1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a tubular electrical connector having a conductive metal strap therein with gripper means at each end adapted to grip the ends of a pair of conductors positioned thereunder when the tubular conductor is folded from one form to another form about an intermediate hinge means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many forms of electrical connectors are known, however, the present invention which makes use of the folding capability of a hollow tubular connector to actuate conductor gripping means within each end of the connector, is believed to be unique.